The InLaws
by Gabiroba
Summary: House and Cuddy have some secrets. When both of their parents come into town, will they be able to keep them?
1. Letters and Kisses

**Title**: The In-Laws

**Author**: Gabiroba

**Rating**: T (might change, I'm not sure yet)

**Summary**: House and Cuddy have some secrets. When both of their parents come into town, will they be able to keep them?

**Author's** **Notes**: Hello All!!! I was extremely bored the other day and this popped into my head. This will be a short multi-chapter story, less then ten I hope. I do not have a BETA for this yet so if anyone is willing, feel free to PM me. I would greatly appreciate it as I can get carried away sometimes and don't always catch my mistakes. Hope you enjoy it. OH, and if you have any questions I will try to clear them up.

Good Reading!

()()()(HUDDY)()()()(HUDDY)()()()(HUDDY)()()()

**Chapter 1** - Letters and Kisses

House walked into his office feeling happier than he had in ages. Nothing could bring him down.

He turned on his computer and began checking his e-mails.

Nothing out of the ordinary…some company promising him $10,000, another which told him of all the girls he could have if he did something or other. BORING!

Ahh, something new.

Wait a minute, this was from his mother…what the hell?

_Dear __Greggy-Bear,_

_I miss you so much my darling. Your father and I were thinking ab__out taking a small trip cross-country and I thought the perfect place to start would be Princeton. We haven't seen you in so long and this is the perfect opportunity. We will be arriving at the airport in two weeks, on the twelfth. Please be there to greet us because we also plan on staying at your apartment. (I know you have that spare room hidden behind the bookshelf across from your room.) _

_I love you my little bear._

_Love a__lways,_

_Mom_

Well, that would be fun. The last time his parents were in town they had only stayed a few hours. This looked like they wanted to spend a couple of days at least. He would need to find a very sick patient that week, definitely.

In her office, Cuddy received a similar letter but from her own mother.

_Dear Lisa,_

_We haven't seen you in too long honey. I know that your job is very important to you but would it kill you to take a weekend off to see your parents every once in a while? No matter, you father and I have decided that since you won't come to us, we'll come to you. Some friends of ours are doing this cross-country trip and have invited us along. They decided to start in Princeton and we knew that would be marvelous. We will be getting there in about two weeks, on the twelfth. You don't need to pick us up; we can haul our luggage ourselves to your house. Don't worry about putting up our friends as well because they will be staying with their son. He's a doctor too, at your hospital even. Can't remember his name at the moment but they say he's very good. I doubt he's as good as you though._

_Love you, and I'll see you soon,_

_Mom_

"Oh, God," was the only thought she was able to form. She didn't mind that her parents had made some friends and were going on a trip. She didn't even mind that the friends they made happened to be the parents of doctors on her payroll, but did they have to come to her house? Now she would have to make some type of meal for these people.

This day had started out bad and had only gone downhill from there.

Looking at the clinic duty roster in front of her she looked for one name in specific. She noted the time and saw that he was already two hours late. She was behind today; usually she caught him after an hour.

She walked to his office with purpose in her stride and reached his office in record time.

He wasn't there. Great, now he was going to have her chase him through the whole building. Why hadn't she fired him again?

Her most problematic doctor, and also her best, what was she to do?

Her next stop was the Coma Guy's room. Sure, she wasn't supposed to call him that. He had a name, but why not? He was a guy and he was in a coma…who was to stop her in her mind?

Again she lucked out. Where could her be? It was too early for lunch and she'd seen Wilson with a patient and knew he was doing rounds. The ducklings were also missing. Hmm…what could he be up to?

She figured her next stop might as well be the clinic. There was no harm and maybe someone had seen him.

What she saw when she got there made her stop dead in her tracks. Gregory House was actually taking in patients. And, they were smiling at him as they left. What was wrong and what was he playing at?

"House!"

He turned to her. "Why Doctor Cuddy, what a pleasant surprise. We were just talking about you."

She narrowed her eyes on him. "What are you doing?"

"Me? Oh, I am treating this clinic's lovely patients." He had this innocent look on his face that told her he was most assuredly NOT doing that.

"Where are Cameron, Chase and Foreman?" Her hands were on her hips and her foot was very close to start tapping.

"They're helping me."

"Right, which means that they are doing all the work and your name is being signed."

"They are my slaves. I can do as I please with them. Besides, it's not like we have any big cases or anything."

"Right, just make sure you don't stick any thermometers where they don't belong and we'll be fine."

"I would never." She was turning to leave but he had an idea. "Oh, Cuddles, will you accompany me to this lovely exam room? I need to talk to you about something."

She raised her eyebrows. What was he playing at now? "Of course. Lead the way, House."

As soon as they were in the room, this one with no windows, he locked the door. He did so without her noticing. "Sit. This may take a bit."

She moved to the chair but he shook his head. "The exam table."

"All right." She sat. "What is it?"

"We need to talk about your work attire. This is entirely too enticing." He approached her and stood between her legs.

She smiled. "Oh really? You've never complained before." She knew where this was going, but she wouldn't let it get that far.

"Who says I'm complaining? Greg likes,very much!"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. "I bet you do." Her legs came around his waist, careful of his thigh.

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" she questioned him.

He smiled. "Whatever you let me."

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She loved his kisses; they sent shivers down her spine. She deepened the kiss and pulled his head closer to hers. They could never get enough of each other. His tongue tried to gain access and she allowed it and they became tangled in a duel for control. Their relationship was based on their fights and passion, their kisses were no different. Their hands were everywhere. Whereas he pulled her shirt from her skirt and was running his hands up and down her back and grabbing her breasts, her hands were tangled in his hair and caressing his face.

Deftly he unhooked her bra, thankful that it was a strapless today and that it came off easily. His hands instantly found their prize and kneaded them in his hands, causing Lisa to moan into his mouth. If they didn't stop soon, she was likely to take him right here.

She removed her mouth from his and rested her head on his chest, breathing heavily. He still didn't take his hands out of her shirt. They were having too much fun playing.

"Good thing you made me sit because I don't think I can stand right now."

"The only thing holding me up is your legs my dear."

She brought her head up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you for this. I needed it."

"I noticed. But mind, I got something out of it too."

Her legs came down and he stepped away from her to give her room to stand and fix herself. She tucked her shirt back in, adjusted her skirt and put her hair in place. He had nothing to fix seeing as his shirt was never pressed and his hair was always everywhere.

"It will never stop amazing me how you can get ready so quickly after our little quickies and to go out you take hours."

She laughed. "It will never stop amazing me how you never get fixed up, period." She gave herself one last look over and walked to the door. "Now continue doing your job, or I may just make you sleep outside tonight."

"You wouldn't dare!" He pretended to be aghast.

Her eyebrow rose and she smiled mischievously. "Wouldn't I?"

With that she left him in the exam room with a smile on his face. He would continue doing what he was doing before, not because of her threat, but because watching the three lackeys do his job was too entertaining.

Conveniently, both Lisa and Greg forgot about the letters they had received earlier on. They chose to put it as far away from their minds as possible. Little did they know that they would very soon have to remember because there were some aspects to their life that no one knew about and that no one would expect.


	2. Discoveries Are Made

**Author's Notes**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I have a BETA now so there shouldn't be any mistakes. If you catch anything please let me know.

()()()(HUDDY)()()()(HUDDY)()()()(HUDDY)()()()

**Chapter 2** – Some Discoveries Are Made

Greg and Lisa went through the two weeks prior to their parents visit in the same way as always. They would go home separately, only to throw themselves at each other when the last to arrive came in. They went in to work separately, only to meet during the day for some sort of game. No thought was put into their parents impending arrival until the day before, when Lisa's mother, Elizabeth, phoned to give them the exact time they would be landing. Then, Blythe House called to let Greg know the same details.

At that point, both had stricken looks on their faces and they ran to tell the other what was happening. Neither could blame the other since they had each forgotten.

"I am so sorry, Greg. I completely forgot my parents were coming. I found out on Monday at 11 o'clock. You know how late Monday mornings are, and that was almost the tip of the iceberg. Then, I had to chase you down to do your clinic hours. That also happened to be the day I caught you making Chase, Foreman, and Cameron do your clinic hours as you escorted patients in and out of the exam rooms and then we had our little moment in the exam room."

Greg got a silly grin on his face as he remembered. "Oh yeah, that was a good day. And if I am not mistaken, the stunt I pulled in the clinic was to keep my mind off the letter I found from my mother when I got to work."

"Well, we better come up with how we are going to deal with this because I am not ready for my parents to find out about us. I love you, but I will not go through that yet."

He held his hands up in defeat. Normally he would have a witty comeback, but he agreed with her one hundred percent. "I'm not complaining. If you remember, I was the one who suggested a quiet ceremony with only us and the justice of the peace? If anyone found out I actually got _married_ it would so ruin my rep."

She chuckled as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're such a romantic, you know that?"

"Shhh, someone might hear you," he joked with her.

"What are we going to do though? My parents didn't say how long they were staying but I know it won't be long because they are going on this huge cross-country trip with this couple they're friends with. Seems as if their son is a doctor, at PPTH to boot, and they want to see him before they go off. Their going to be coming too so I guess I am going to have to have them over for dinner and play the good little hostess daughter my mother expects of me."

He hung his head. "You have got to be kidding me. I know who the couple is and I will go so far as to say I know their son and daughter in law very well. So well in fact that I've seen them both naked countless times, and let me tell you something. She has the most perfect breasts and the roundest and most stunning ass I have ever seen."

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "No. No way. My parents and your parents are _not_ friends. That is not possible. This can't be happening."

She moved away from him and started pacing. "How? I mean, they live on opposite sides of the country don't they?"

"Yes, but don't forget that we moved around a lot and they could have met when my dad was stationed in the same city as your parents."

"You lived in Colorado?"

"Yup, when I was about 15."

"Hmm, I was around 11….oh my God. I remember you!"

"What?" How could she remember him? He never knew a Cuddy, not that he was any good with names or faces, but he would have remembered her. Right?

"Yeah, you used to come to the town pool and scare half the girls away with animals you found in the woods. I thought you were disgusting and a prick, but my parents told me to be nice to you so I would always say hi to you and help you dissect your animals."

"That was you; the skinny little thing with huge hair and braces? You were the one who cut those animals up with me?"

"To quote a master, "yup.""

"We are worse off than we thought. Because if you remember me and I remember you and if I remember correctly, you came over the house a lot and I came over to your place a lot and our parents will definitely remember."

Cuddy slumped into her sofa. "We're dead. How are we going to keep me from seeing your parents and you from seeing mine? Sure, I've met them before, but those were different circumstances and it was very brief. They're going to realize and when, not if, they do; how long will it be before they come over and my mom starts showing them around the house? They are going to find all the little things we've gotten together as husband and wife, and the photo albums. I need to get them to my office as early as possible tomorrow morning."

"Slow down!" He grabbed her arms and almost yelled at her. "Things will be fine. They are going to see us together. They are going to come to our house. They are going to realize we know each other, and have for a long time. They are not however, going to figure out we are married. We've kept it a secret from the entire hospital staff for over a year now. You know how they can gossip and assume. There aren't even any rumors about us circling at the moment."

"You're right. Things will be fine." She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply then exhaled. "Ok, I'm fine. Now, what are we going to do about you? You don't have anything at the apartment anymore and all your mail is forwarded here. They are going to know something is up there."

"We'll tell them that my apartment got flooded this week and that you graciously offered to put me up. Sadly though, they won't be able to stay here because your parents will be staying here and you only have two spare rooms."

She thought for a minute. "Will that work?"

"It should, unless your mother decides to interfere and say that you do have enough room and invite them to stay here with us." He knew that was a possibility, but he hoped that he could get his parents settled before their parents saw each other.

"Yeah, you should get to them at the airport and tell them. Less chance of my parents getting in the way."

"All right. Now that that is decided, how about we go to bed and enjoy our last night as husband and wife before the respective in-laws show up and spoil our fun?" He pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck.

"I like the way you think, Dr. House. Lead the way." She got up off the couch and let him lead her to their room.

"You always have, Dr. Cuddle-icious."

Lisa laughed at that one. He always had these ridiculous names for her, but this one was very new. "Been listening to Destiny's Child again haven't you?"

"No, I just happened to catch their video on TV today, and the song got stuck in my head. I think it applies wonderfully to you though." He slapped her butt playfully, which got her to turn and look at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Really? So…'can you handle this?'" She swung away from him with a smile playing on her lips.

He showed her many times over that he could indeed, 'handle this'.


	3. They Arrive

Chapter 3: They Arrive

()()()(HUDDY)()()()(HUDDY)()()()(HUDDY)()()()

Blythe House and Elizabeth Cuddy knew their children were keeping something from them. In fact, they new the exact secret they were keeping. What made them mad was not the what, but the fact that they had kept it a secret.

"Couldn't they trust their own mothers?" Elizabeth asked. "After all we did for them, couldn't they even pick up the phone and say, 'Hey mom, I got married. It was impromptu but I am happy.' That would have been fine by me."

Blythe just shook her head. "I understand why Greg wouldn't want to tell his father, but me? He was all I had when John was away and vice-versa."

The men just looked at them and chuckled. They understood their children better than their wives it seemed. They didn't want anyone to come between them as this was apparently a new relationship still. But would their mothers see it that way? Nope, there was no chance of that happening.

"I know what you mean, Blythe. I have no idea why Lisa would keep something like this from me. She has always been so forthcoming with me. There was a time when I knew everything that went on in my daughter's life. Then she had to go and move away from home to become a doctor, of all the things she could have done."

Elizabeth was just beside herself. Her daughter had always been such a beautiful girl. She could have found a rich husband to marry quite easily and she would never have had to work, but that wasn't good enough for her. She had to prove herself in a man's world. She would never understand her daughter when it came to her choice of career.

"I thought I had taught her better. Well, at least she has finally married. Maybe now she will stop working and work on giving us grandchildren. I will not stand for her working after she has children though; that is out of the question."

Blythe readily agreed. "A woman's place is at home waiting for her husband and raising the children. I have always believed that myself. It was one thing I made sure Greg always knew."

The women were having this conversation while knitting sweaters, since there was nothing better to do on the flight. Elizabeth practically poked her companion's eye out to emphasize her next words. "Then let us hope your son has better sense than my daughter."

"Yes, let us hope."

The women continued their squawking as their husbands looked on amused. They didn't know who to feel more sorry for, their children who would have to deal with them, or them who would have to deal with their children. This was going to be a long trip indeed, maybe they should have reserved hotel room instead of planning on staying with the newlyweds.

Little did the couple know what was about to hit them when their parents arrived. They had decided to go to the airport together with the hospital limo since it would make it easier and cheaper to get their parents where they needed to be. Besides, it was another excuse to be together for a little longer.

"Did you call the airline to see if the flight was on schedule?" Lisa asked for the tenth time in twice as many minutes.

House rolled his eyes at her. "I already told you that I did two minutes ago. Will you just relax? They won't all be staying with us. I told you as soon as I see the top of my dad's head I will tell him the situation and he will readily agree. And then he will convince my mom. It's just how it works."

She buried herself in his arms. "I am just antsy. BOTH of our parents are here at the same time and they are staying with us. I just get the feeling that something is going to go wrong at any minute. I'm usually right about these things."

"You're just worrying because you thing everyone will find out we're married. And even I will admit to worrying that my mom will figure something out, but I don't think they will. At least, if you can keep your hands off me long enough."

She slapped him, but smiled all the same. He knew how to get her to calm down. He always did, even before they had admitted their feelings. Whenever she felt that the hospital was getting to be too much, all she needed was for him to make some dumb joke, which was rude most of the time, and it would brighten her day. Her good mood would last for about a week. That is, unless he did something else completely idiotic to make her head spin.

She pulled his head close to hers for a chaste kiss. This would be the last time they would be able to be by themselves until their parents were gone. Who knew when that would be?

"I love you." She looked up into his eyes and he could see her honesty reflected in them.

"I know me too." He still couldn't say the word love. He knew he felt that way towards her but to make the actual sound with his mouth was too hard. It was enough that she knew he felt the same way. Eventually she did want to hear it from him, but for now it was enough to know he meant it when he said "Me too." Those words had the meaning of love and that was fine…for now.

They were about to pull in for another kiss when the PA system started blaring.

"American Airlines Flight 7656 from Colorado Springs, Colorado will be arriving at Gate 4." It went on to repeat the information on a few different languages but they had what they needed and began making their way to Gate 4.

They stood a few feet apart and tried to look as if they didn't notice the other standing so close, but still so far. It was not easy.

It took about twenty minutes, but House finally spotted his father and he managed to inconspicuously point him out to Cuddy who gave a short nod of her head. When they were out of the doors House waited for them to be a good distance into the crowd before going to his dad. It was difficult to maneuver through the people with the cane, but he managed.

House was glad his mother was paying attention to Cuddy who had come in quicker and was helping her parents. He managed to talk to his father quickly and get all the important information. His apartment was flooded and he was staying with a friend with no room and he had to go to a hotel.

They had managed to get all the way to the limo before John told his wife. She showed her colors as a wonderful actress and fawned over her son.

"Oh dear, did you manage to save anything? My God, John, did he tell you what happened?"

"Yes, sweetheart, he told me. Shame."

"Poor baby! Is it James who is putting you up? He is such a good boy for helping out his friend."

Greg was now regretting this. His mother would now want to see his apartment to make sure that nothing important had gotten wet.

"And your piano! Oh dear! Please tell me that it wasn't too badly hurt. It was such a beautiful one."

"No Mom, my piano is fine. I had it at the tuners when the place flooded so it was safe. Right now it's at Cuddy's because she was the only one I knew with the space."

Lisa looked at him, her eyes popping out of her head. She mouthed a 'WHAT?' to him.

He just shrugged as if to say '_all I could think of_.'

"That is so kind of you, Dr. Cuddy. It's good that Greggy here has such good friends."

Lisa smiled. "Yes, we all just love _Greggy _so much…especially one of his doctors, Dr. Cameron? You remember her, don't you? She set up that dinner for you guys the last time you came to visit."

"Oh yes, I remember her. She was so kind. She's still working at the hospital?"

Greg cringed. Now Lisa was going to bother him with that nickname for all eternity. And did she have to bring up Cameron? His mother had already bothered him enough about her the last time she was here.

"Yes, she still is. I don't think she has any plans of leaving anytime soon. Does she, House?"

She looked at him sweetly. She was the picture of innocence but House could see the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Why yes, Dr. Cuddy, she is. And no, I don't think she plans on leaving the wombat behind at the moment."

"Gregory, don't be rude," his father told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, sir, dad sir."

"And no sass mister." His mother slapped him in the chest.

"What's with the slapping today? That's the second time a woman slapped me in the last two hours. Is it 'Pick On The Diagnostician' Day and nobody told me? If it is I would have worn the hockey gear."

Lisa just laughed in her corner of the car. "Yeah, didn't you get the memo?"

"I never read those things, you know that."

"Maybe next time I should just put it with your…ahem…_magazine_ subscriptions."

"Or maybe you should just tell me yourself. You know how much I love it when you _come_ by."

"If you get _up_ to doing your job, I might _come_ more often." She raised her eyebrows, daring him to continue with their parents around.

It was one thing to argue like this at work, where they were on an even playing field with the staff and it was a game to see how much they could make the nurses blush. It was a whole other thing, however, to raise the sexual tension in a car with your parents who don't know you're married.

House never was one to refuse a dare.

"I'm always up for some new puzzles. It's like peeling the layers of a coconut to get to the…uh…_milk_…on the inside."

Cuddy was about to give him one for that but the driver announced that they were at her house.

"Oh, Mom, Dad, let me help you with your things so that House can take his parents to the airport and then come back."

Elizabeth stopped her. "Wait, dear, don't you have two spare rooms?"

Lisa's head shot up and she looked at Greg briefly. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Well then, Blythe and John can just stay here with us. It will be perfect for us. We won't have to go the hotel to see them and they won't have to come all the way here. We'll all be together. And besides, when you and Greg are at work we won't be a bother for either of you."

"Are you sure? The house is going to be awfully full and we might all get on each other's nerves." She tried to get out of it. It was enough that she had to find a way for Greg to stay out of her bedroom, but now to have everyone over? That was insane.

"It'll be fine. And from what you've told me you're barely ever home as it is with the hospital and I'm guessing it is the same with Greg. It'll be fine." She turned to Greg. "Help your parents get their luggage inside."

Yes, he had a way out of this. "Well, I would but with the leg and all, it's kind of hard to lift things."

Elizabeth blew him off. She was used to dumb excuses from able people. "You won't have to do any lifting. That's why we have wheels on these things."

"I might ruin something. I'm such a klutz." He tried once more. It was enough that he would have to live with his parents and his in-laws for who knows how long. He was not going to carry anything.

"Just shut up and grab this, House." Lisa handed him the handle to the largest piece in the trunk.

"Oh come on. How come I have to take this humongous thing when all you have to carry is that little bag? A newborn is larger than that!" he whined.

She looked at him with her hand on her waist and held out another bag to him. "Wanna carry both?" And so their parents couldn't hear she said, "Wanna go on a dry spell until they leave?"

He straightened up instantly and headed into the house, stopping to grab the key from under the pot, since he wasn't supposed to have a key to his boss' house.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!"

He left the bag in the middle of the hall and went to the couch to watch TV. She'd just told him to bring it in; she never said where it should go.

It took about half an hour to get everyone settled in. Five of those minutes were given to Lisa to remove all signs of Greg from where there shouldn't be signs of Greg. Places like their bedroom were given another more than a one once over to make sure they were completely clean of Gregory House.

Both of their parents decided to take naps to get rid of the jetlag. Lisa and Greg were left alone after hours of not being alone.

"I never thought they would stop," she proclaimed when she sat next to him on the couch.

"Well, soon they'll be up again and then we'll have to explain that I am also staying here. No way am I going to Jimmy's. My parents would eat you alive without me there to save you."

She laughed and snuggled up to him. When they were alone they were always together and being home without being able to even hold hands was hard for her. Greg had become her rock and missed not having him close when their shields were down.

"Yeah right, my mother is the one who made all of this happen, I just know it. It reeks of Elizabeth Cuddy. How am I going to explain a man living with me? A man who is not my husband or even boyfriend."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry. I don't think she'll mind all that much. Especially when we tell her that we're having a baby together."

"No, Greg, not yet. I can't tell my mom you knocked me up before I tell her that we 'got hitched', as you proclaimed on our wedding day." She pulled away from him and told him in al seriousness.

"All right, but when can I tell someone? It's been very hard for me to not proclaim the proof of my masculinity."

"Which was...?"

"Getting you preggers on the first try."

She brought her face closer to his and said, "Are you sure it wasn't the second? Or maybe the third?" She kissed his lips softly and pulled away.

"All I know is that my swimmers beat that acid barrier you tried to use against them. Your eggs just can't resist them. Just like you can't resist me."

"You're right, I can't resist you. Why don't we go take a quick nap ourselves?"

He pulled her to him in a searing kiss. "I agree completely, my hot oven of cuddlyness."

"You really don't know when to stop with the nicknames do you, Greggy?"

His face fell. "That's not fair. Now you have me thinking of my mother. I can't perform under these circumstances."

She grinned and pulled him up to his feet. "Come on, let the doctor take care of that bruised ego of yours." She stroked him through his jeans. "Do you need to me to kiss it to make it better?"

His face lit up. "Yes please."

She kissed him again and they moved to their room slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. What they missed was the two pairs of eyes following their movement and the stifled giggles of two women who couldn't help being happy for their children.


	4. discontinuation

Dear readers,

Dear readers,

I am sorry to report to all of you that from this moment on I will no longer be completing any of my stories. Fanfiction has taken up too much of my life and I need to reclaim in for myself. These past years I have enjoyed myself greatly and this site ha been a sort of haven for me, but it is time I move on and grow up. I am deeply regretful for those of you who have followed some of my stories from the beginning and now won't be getting the end of it from me. I therefore have decided that should any of you wish to take any of them and continue them yourself I will be much obliged and ask that you tell me so that I can add the appropriate link to your continuation wherever I have left off. Actually I am asking now of all the authors who read my unfinished stories to please consider finishing it yourselves. At least you will be amused in it yourself and you will give it the ending you choose to. Again I am sorry for this and wish I could give you all a continuation, but alas I have to choose my life and resposabilities and fanfiction does not fall into my plans anymore.

Regretfully,

Gabriella

P.S. Please, if any of you wish to continue the stories, please direct yourself to my profile and there you will find the way to reach me best.


	5. continuation by metamorphiclove

Hey all.

Here is the link to the continuation of this story. Metamorphic.love has picked it up. The first chapter is already up and there are plenty more to come.

Here is the link: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4375769/1/TheInLaws 


End file.
